


Pentheus

by fengirl88



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the saddest name I have ever heard." (Dionysos to Pentheus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pentheus

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Identity challenge at fan_flashworks.

So proud of your name,  
you can't hear what echoes there:  
the word for sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

>  _penthos_ (Greek) = grief or sorrow.


End file.
